La melodía de tu corazón
by NanaeTsuki
Summary: La música es siempre ese cátalizador en nuestras emociones, tiene ese poder sobrenatural de traerlas a flote, más cuando viene directo del corazón. One-shot Marth/Link


_Hola hola _

_Bueno, es mi primer fanfic del Smash, aún me siento como una novata aquí en fanfiction, aún cuando creo que ya tengo algún tiempo con la cuenta. Así que, sí, pido no sean muy duros conmigo D: ¿siiiiii?_

_Por cierto, para aquellos que pudiera no haberlo adivinado, esta historia tiene toques de shonen-ai, nada demasiado grave... o.o creo. Así que, supongo que igual debo decir que si no te agrada mucho esto de "niño con niño" creo que este fic no es para ti, sorry. Para el resto, bueno, espero que les guste y sí, acepto toda clase de critica y demás. _

_¡Casi lo olvido!: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo la historia, todo lo demás es de sus respectivos autores :D**_

_Sin más preámbulos..._

* * *

**La melodía de tu corazón**

_Marth POV_

Aquí estoy, justo como hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

De nueva cuenta, una carta informándome de haber sido seleccionado como uno de los mejores guerreros me invitaba a unirme a lo que llaman un torneo amistoso, esta vez, con el nombre de Brawl.

No puedo evitar sonreír irónicamente al releer la frase "uno de los mejores guerreros". Siendo el resto de los convocados son grandes héroes o temibles villanos de sus respectivos mundos... ¿cómo puede un príncipe desterrado compararse con ellos? No concibo la idea de ser siquiera considerado en los mismos términos, mucho menos el que alguien pueda creer que puedo llamarme "uno de los mejores"...

Y sin embargo aquí estoy, frente una mansión que reúne nuevamente a los más destacados representantes de distintos mundos... y por alguna extraña razón, decidió llamarme también, encontrándome de nuevo con aquellos que participaron de igual forma en el torneo pasado, como con muchos otros nuevos rostros.

Conteniendo un suspiro en mi pecho, paso de largo sin desear ser visto, sin desear tener que hablar con nadie... si estoy aquí es sólo porque no quiero estar en el lugar al que se supone pertenezco, los malos recuerdos impregnan el aire y oprimen mi pecho amenazando con matarme de asfixia, pero no lo hacen, y siguen doliendo.

Recorro el amplio comedor buscando con la mirada alguna mesa desocupada, pero apenas camino un par de pasos siento como unos brazos rodean mi cintura en un abrazo que pareciera más bien un intento de tacleo.

—Roy... —El chico sólo se ríe ante mi molestia, si bien él no participará esta vez en el torneo fue invitado como espectador.

—Jajaja vamos Marth, o seas tan _frío_ conmigo —... que broma más estúpida.

Suspiro esperando que comprenda que deseo que me suelte, considerando que mis manos están ocupadas sosteniendo la bandeja del almuerzo, parece entender porque pronto retoma su propio camino pasando a mi lado anunciando... gritando en realidad: "Voy por mi comida, te veo en la mesa".

Cómo desearía que entendiera mejor.

Realmente no quiero sentarme con nadie, no quiero tener nada que ver con él o con ningún otro.

Apenas estoy a unos pasos de la mesa cuando siento como una mano despeina mi cabello que, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta y haría todo por evitar que fuera evidente, me altera los nervios como muy pocas otras cosas y Ike lo sabe perfectamente, por eso lo hace y se mofa de eso. Bastardo.

—Jajajaja, perdón, no pude resistirme —dice esperando que me siente para ponerse junto a mí en la mesa mientras, yo intento peinarme nuevamente—. Deberías relajare un poco.

Si las miradas mataran, seguramente Ike hubiera caído fulminado.

Lástima que no lo hacen.

Él, a diferencia de Roy que es un poco menor que yo, es mucho mayor, y sin embargo, se comporta como un niño, casi tanto como el pelirrojo, ¿será que el resto de los chicos de mi mundo son inmunes a las miradas de "no quiero ser tu amigo" o simplemente ellos son demasiado torpes como para notarlas?

Sigue sonriendo a pesar de mi disgusto, en más de una ocasión me ha dicho que nadie como yo podría hacerle tanto honor al título de Príncipe de Hielo... bueno, sería una lástima informarle que en teoría un príncipe desterrado talvez no cuenta y, que si fuera de hielo... probablemente todo sería más fácil, porque nada de esto me afectaría como lo hace.

Pronto Roy se une a nosotros en la mesa y él y Ike se mantienen ocupados hablando de trivialidades como lo mucho que Roy se parece a Pit, si uno exceptúa las alas y el color de cabello. Así ha sido cada una de las comidas desde hace cerca de un mes. A mediados del torneo pasado, Roy empezó con la... interesante obsesión referente a "no dejarme solo". Al principio intenté evadirlo, lo cual en realidad no funcionó porque, de alguna manera, me encontraba, más que nada a esta hora. Ni las miradas frías o la indiferencia parecieron disturbarlo lo suficiente como para decidir dejar de lado su propósito, así que finalmente fui yo quien se dio por vencido. Poco después de iniciado este torneo, se le sumó Ike y desde entonces, hemos estado los tres... A veces me pregunto si este par es una clase de maldición o algo así.

—Supongo que necesitaban invitar a otro niño si querían deshacerse de ti —dice Ike, a sabiendas que Roy odia que lo llamen "niño".

Lo juro, Ike ama... más bien: AMA hacer cualqueir cosa que Roy o yo odiemos que haga. Pero, es raro, aun cuando ellos dos siempre están molestándose mutuamente, podría apostar que si algo le pasara a Roy, Ike haría lo que fuera para ayudarlo.

—¿A quién le dices niño? En nuestro mundo soy un gran General.

—Bueno... técnicamente, él también es un General en su mundo...

Por alguna razón, no puedo prestar suficiente atención a ninguno de los dos, mis sentidos se inhiben en cuanto ciento una mirada sobre mí. La sensación de ser observado es siempre incómoda y ha sido cada vez más recurrente al paso de los días, me pregunto...

—¡Hola! —escucho tras de mí la voz de quien es parte del problema. Pit—. ¿Cómo están?

_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan feliz? _Pienso con cierta pesadez.

—Bien —contestan Ike y Roy a unísono y puedo ver el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del pelirrojo, en realidad no muy notorio a menos que alguien preste atención.

—¿Y usted, Marth-sama?

—Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme sólo Marth —contesto tranquilamente, pero en tono llano—. Estoy bien.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso —dice de tal forma que es fácil asegura que en realidad lo siente. Su sonrisa angelical alcanza como cada mañana sus labios y pronto va a buscar su propia mesa.

Por alguna razón, se le ha hecho costumbre que cada día, justo antes de ir con Link y Zelda en la mesa que comparten, viene aquí con nosotros simplemente a saludar y hacer la misma pregunta. Al principio pensé que era algo que hacía con todos, pero luego me percaté de que se limitaba a esta mesa. Talvez... tiene mucho que ver con Roy.

—¿Por qué no vas a comer con él? —De inmediato, las miradas de mis dos compañeros se fijan en mí, como si acabara de decir algo prohibido... o quizás porque es la frase más larga que he hecho en las últimas semanas.

—¿Qué? ¿D-de qué hablas, jaja? —Como si la risa nerviosa no lo delatara.

Haciendo una mueca, pretendo nunca haber preguntado, no es como que tenga intenciones de seguir esa conversación más a fondo, después de todo, es bastante obvio que Roy siente algo por el ángel; igual de obvio que el hecho de que falta mucho para que se atreva a aceptarlo de viva voz.

Miró mi comida, por alguna razón he perdido por completo el apetito. Cuando levanto mi plato disponiéndome a irme, Ike me retiene del brazo preguntando "¿ya terminaste?" Supongo que la respuesta es obvia, pero igual asiento ligeramente con la cabeza, mas puedo ver las miradas preocupadas de los otros dos espadachines.

—Está bien, comeré algo más tarde —aunque no muy satisfechos con mi respuesta, me dejan ir.

Siento un suspiro profundo escapar de mi pecho. Cómo quisiera huir, terminar en un lugar donde no hubiera nada más, donde la culpa se desvaneciera como espuma y que los malos recuerdos se fueran con la brisa, donde no hubiera nada que pudiera recordarme las muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento.

De alguna forma, sin darme cuenta me encuentro frente a la pequeña sala de música que se halla en la mansión y siento como una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Al entrar me encuentro con aquello que, de forma casi instintiva, buscaba sin saber: un hermoso piano de cola color blanco. Trato de hacer memoria, pero no puedo recordar la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de tocar... seguramente fue hace mucho, pero es como si aún sintiera las teclas bajo mis dedos y como si las notas nunca hubieran dejado de sonar en mis oídos. Unas ansias incontenibles me llevan hasta el hermoso instrumento, y sin tener completa certeza de cómo es que en tanto tiempo mis manos no han olvidado esa vieja melodía, comienzo a tocar la canción que pareciera tener el poder de regresarme hasta los años en los que el dolor no era tan profundo, justo en el momento que cierro los ojos.

Aún cuando recuerdo a mi padre molesto todo el tiempo porque yo no deseaba hacer lo que él, porque la idea de matar no iba conmigo y me negaba. Aún cuando recuerdo a mi madre apenas intervenir y, sin embargo, no hacer mucho al respecto, mis recuerdos más nítidos y a la vez los que mayor nostalgia traen a mi sentir son los de mi hermana, Elice.

Cada nota es un nuevo recuerdo y una llaga que sin querer siento reabrirse, mis manos, mis dedos, tiemblan sobre las teclas y entonces, me siento incapaz de seguir tocando. Abro los ojos apenas, aún acariciando con la yema de mis dedos al instrumento frente a mí, es extraño como un objeto como éste o la música que emana, es capaz de penetrar así en mis recuerdos, en mi ser entero. Aparentemente, la música sigue siendo un catalizador de emociones, un torrente que me lleva, al cual no puedo resistirme.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de aplausos a mi espalada, no puedo negar que me sorprende en gran manera encontrarme a Link y Sheik en el marco de la puerta, donde aparentemente han estado un largo rato escuchando.

—No sabía que tocabas —comenta Sheik entrando finalmente, con Link tras de él, hasta llegar a donde me encuentro.

—Y muy bien por cierto —añade Link... por alguna razón siento mis mejillas enrojecerse más bien por el último comentario.

—Hacía mucho que no lo hacía —susurro.

—¿En serio? Sonaba muy bien —insiste Sheik, logrando sólo acentuar el rubor en mis mejillas y no me siento con valor como para mirar a ninguno de los dos.

—Hey, Marth... —volteo para ver como Link, aparentemente indeciso, lleva su mano hasta su nuca considerando algo— ¿tocarías con nosotros?

No sabría decir porqué exactamente, pero en ese momento, aún viendo a Link sonrojado y a pesar de que una voz en mi interior gritaba alguna extraña clase de advertencia, pude sentir como quemaba mi interior una alegría tan grande que no pude contener mi sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que empecé a tocar el piano de nuevo, no muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces. Ike, Roy y yo seguimos sentándonos juntos a la mesa, Pit sigue saludándonos como de costumbre, Roy sigue sonrojándose cuando lo hace. Ike sigue molestando a Roy y ambos continúan compitiendo por ver quién logra volverme loco primero.

La mayoría de las cosas siguen igual que antes, aunque hay otras que han cambiado.

Ahora la mesa que solíamos compartir tres la compartimos también con Link, Zelda y Pit, así que ahora los saludos del ángel son mucho más casuales... ahora el problema es que ni él ni Roy paran de hablar. Ike dice que ahora como mejor y Roy se alegra de ello. Ike, Zelda y Pit, justo como Roy, siempre tienen algo de que hablar y debo admitir que de vez en cuando es... interesante lo que dicen. Aunque al decir verdad, prefiero el estilo callado, casi tímido de Link, quien ahora sé es el causante de mi paranoia pasada.

Sí, más de una vez lo he sorprendido mirando "discretamente" hacia mí, pero no lo he hecho notar, si bien antes me sentía incomodo con ello, ahora me parece inclúso algo gracioso esa especie de juego en el que nos encontramos a veces, cuando el resto parece demasiado inmerso en sus propias conversaciones: tan pronto ve signos de que voltearé, desvía la mirada con un sonrojo sutil, que me recuerda los de Roy con los saludos de Pit.

Aún cuando han sido cambios sutiles en su mayoría, el más notorio, y que es ahora bien sabido por todos en la mansión, es que, después del almuerzo, vamos la sala de música... sólo para tocar. Link toca su famosa ocarina; Zelda toma la forma de Sheik para tocar el arpa y, desde hace una semana, Pit se nos unió con su violín, mientras que yo, he elegido el piano, y poco a poco me percato de cuánto lo extrañaba.

A pesar de que ninguno de nosotros habla después de pasar la puerta (ni siquiera Ike o Roy que empezaron a ir sólo para oír nuestras improvisadas ejecuciones) fuese como si la música fuera para nosotros una forma de comunicación mucho más profunda. Aun sin palabras de por medio, en cuanto comenzamos a tocar, entramos en una conexión tal que, aun improvisando, sonamos acordes unos a otros y, sin saber realmente cómo, terminamos tocando la misma pieza en armonía.

Realmente disfruto las canciones que ellos ofrecen: Link y Sheik tocan canciones de su mundo, en su mayoría son ligeras, cargadas de un aire ancestral, como congeladas en un tiempo indescifrable entre lo pasado y lo actual, algunas envueltas en misticismo y otras simples y calmas. Las canciones de Pit son alegres, y en realidad, me recuerdan melodías infantiles, pero de alguna forma apacibles, no es que se pueda esperar menos de la música originaria de AngelLand.

—¡Marth-sama!

—¿Sí, Pit?

—Bueno, es sólo... es que siempre tocamos las canciones de nuestros mundos pero... eh... me preguntaba si... si podríamos escuchar una canción de su mundo, me gustaría intentar tocar algo así, seguramente son muy lindas.

¿Las canciones... de Altea?

—Suena interesante —secunda Sheik.

—A mí también me gustaría escucharlas —dice Link, provocando sólo que Roy y Ike se miren mutuamente con algo de angustia en sus ojos cuando lo hacen, ¿será que temen mi reacción? No puedo evitarlo, aunque sé que no es la gran cosa, siento como mi corazón se acelera y empiezo a temblar ligeramente, me siento sumido en una especie de shock y, al decir verdad, no le encuentro sentido.

—Ah... supongo que... está... ¿bien? —suspiro pesadamente—. Aquí vamos.

Mis dedos buscan ansiosos las teclas mientras siento las miradas expectantes sobre mi espalda. Acaricio las teclas del piano como en busca de una respuesta a mi propia incertidumbre y apenas toco la primera nota... es como si la canción me poseyera. De pronto me encuentro en medio de una melodía rápida, pesada... melancólica. Cada compás viene a ser como un recuento de mi propia historia. Los altibajos, la fuerza de cada una de las notas, y mi corazón se acelera recordando la pérdida de mis padres, el pasar de príncipe a desterrado y verme entonces incapaz de proteger al reino que tanto amaba. El recuerdo de ser alguien que, sin importar cuánto luchó por mantener en pie el reino por el cual tantas lágrimas y sangre derramó, de un momento le fue de nuevo arrebatado, la sensación de la traición de los que alguna vez fueron los propios aliados y la memoria de la muerte de aquellos seres amados por los que nada pude hacer.

Pérdoname, padre... talvez si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, más decidido...

Elice... nunca podré borrar el daño que te hicieron, perdóname por no haber podido protegerte, porque por mi falta de fuerza sacrificaste tu propia libertad por mí.

Caeda, he sido tan egoista, prácticamente huyendo de nuestro mundo aún sabiendo lo mucho que falta por hacer, aún dejándote toda la responsabilidad a ti... Chicos, todos ustedes que lucharon a mi lado y dieron su vida, lamento haberlos descepcionado, pero no sé si todavía puedo pretender ser así de fuerte.

Siento las cálidas gotas saladas resbalar por mis mejillas y terminar en mis labios, el sonido de los otros instrumentos se desvanece en tanto que sé que Link, Sheik y Pit han dejado de tocar, y la conciencia de este mundo vuelve a mí tan lentamente que no sé si deseo seguir aquí... Mi querida Altea, la ciudad que tanto amo, aún conserva muchos de sus muros en ruinas, aún está en su gente, en mi gente, el estigma del dolor que dejó como huella el paso de Medeus... La conciencia de que ninguno de nuestros muertos volverá, que mi padre murió creyendo que su hijo no podría con el reino, el saber que el daño provocado a mi hermana al ser capturada jamás podré borrarlo de sus recuerdos.

La culpa es sin duda el peor sentimiento, y el más recurrente en mí.

Llego al punto en que tiemblo demasiado como para poder seguir tocando, ahora soy conciente de las miradas consternadas sobre mí, pero no puedo parar las lágrimas que no dejan de salir de mis ojos, así como no puedo dejar de temblar mientras abrazo mi propio cuerpo con la esperanza de hacerlo parar mientras cierro los ojos de forma casi hermética buscando que eso detenga las lágrimas.

—Marth... —escuchó la voz preocupada de Link.

Sin palabra alguna, Sheik se sienta a mi izquierda y me abraza con tanto cuidado, como si temiera romperme, lo reconozco por lo delgado se sus brazos.

Yo no suelo ser tan sensible, yo no suelo ser tan débil, si fuera así, no tendría fuerza para enfrentar cada nueva mañana, pero... ¿por qué no puedo dejar de llorar?

A Sheik le sigue Link, seguramente, quien se sienta a mi derecha, poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Sin estar seguro en que momento caminó hasta mí, sé que incluso Roy se encuentra hincado frente a mí, recostando su cabeza en mis piernas al tiempo que siento sus propias lágrimas humedeciendo la tela de mi pantalón. También reconozco luego una de las grandes manos de Ike acariciar mi cabello y puedo sentirlo parado tras de mí.

Y el último toque, es el del ángel, del cual escuchó y siento su suave aleteo el cual le ha servido para, sin disturbar a Roy, abrazarme al tiempo que lo escucho susurrando a mi oído: —Lo siento, Marth-sama, no pensé que... perdón por traerle malos recuerdos.

Por momentos no puedo hablar, la idea de encontrarme así, expuesto ante ellos, sumado al reconfortante ambiente a mi alrededor... Y sin embargo, está ese trasfondo triste en mi canción, la melancolía.

Después de un momento, cuando me encuentro más calmo, ellos se permiten apartarse un poco, sin romper del todo el contacto. Mientras que el resto apenas se mueve, Pit opta por sentarse sobre el piano, mirándome preocupado, después de unos minutos reúno el valor para dar respuesta a la pregunta que ninguno se ha atrevido a formular, y como nunca antes, soy capaz de contarles mi historia, hablarles abiertamente de Altea, de la guerra, de mi familia, de mis pérdidas, de Medeus.

—No deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo —musita Sheik.

—Es normal que haya bajas en las guerras, por más que hubieras querido, no hubieras podido evitarlas —me afirmó Ike.

—Nosotros mismos hemos pasado por eso, pero no puedes seguir culpándote por lo que no puedes cambiar —dice Roy.

—Marth-sama, estoy seguro de tu reino realmente aprecia lo que hiciste por ellos, talvez no pudiste salvarlos a todos, pero salvaste a muchos y puedo asegurarte que ellos se alegran de que seas su rey.

No puedo evitar sentirme apenado ante las palabras de aliento de todos ellos, de hablar sobre el pasado, de alguna forma (como ahora me lo hace notar Pit) haber menospreciado la vida de aquellos que ahora viven gracias a que Medeus fuera derrotado. Siento el rubor subir a mis mejillas, mas el que una mano despeine mi cabello me hace salir de mis pensamientos y tensa todos los nervios de mi espalda... ODIO que haga eso.

—No te preocupes, todos no hemos sentido así —lo oigo decir mientras trato de arreglar un poco mi cabello.

—¿Era necesario que hicieras eso? —Preguntó intentando sonar molesto, pero aparentemente no funciona pues, después de una pequeña expresión de sorpresa, Ike empieza a burlarse, haciéndolo de nuevo, está vez de tal forma que incluso tira mi tiara.

—¡¡Ike!!

No entiendo porqué todos parecen tan felices de mi desesperación.

—Al fin reaccionas a algo —me hace saber y sólo atino a desviar la mirada sintiendo mis mejillas arder, sin poder ocultar mi disgusto.

—Es bueno tenerte entre nosotros —esta vez es Roy el que habla, finalmente poniéndose de pie y lo cierto es que, si no fuera porque Ike estaba justo destrás de mí, su característico "abrazo" nos hubiera llevado al suelo a los dos. La próxima vez, debo recordar decirle que... que considere seriamente postular para un equipo de fútbol americano...

Nos quedamos apenas unos minutos más, dejando actuar a un silencio reparador en trono nuestro, hasta que poco a poco el resto fue desalojando la sala. Roy se había quedado dormido, por lo que Ike decidió llevar lo a su cuarto, en tanto que Pit fue llamado a una pelea en Final Destination y Sheik mencionó algo sobre tener que hablar con Peach.

No puedo evitar sonreír para mí mismo al verlos partir. Los dedos de mi mano derecha siguen acariciando las teclas, por alguna razón, aunque las palabras de los demás fueron reconfortantes, no puedo evitar sentir cierta pesadez que se niega a desaparecer, la sensación de vacío sigue latente en mi pecho y esa triste melodía sigue sonando en mi cabeza...

—Elegiste una pieza muy triste... —por un momento olvide que Link seguía aquí, pero su voz me hace salir de mis pensamientos—. Incluso, la canción que tocaste la primera vez, era igual de triste.

—Mmh... —no estoy seguro de quá contestarle, o siquiera de si puedo mirarlo considerando que por enésima vez en este día vuelvo a sonrojarme, aunque esta vez no estoy del todo seguro por qué.

—Hace mucho tiempo, alguien me dijo que la música era una especie de portal hacia el corazón de las personas, porque funciona aun cuando no pareces ser capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas —sus palabras me animan a mirarlo, y al hacerlo, me encuentro con esos hermosos y sinceros ojos azules y una cálida aunque triste sonrisa—. No sé si haya tenido razón o no, pero... cada vez que te oigo tocar, es como si una extraña sensación oprimiera mi pecho y... es como si pudiera sentir toda la tristeza que sale de tus notas.

De pronto su sonrisa desaparece y es ahora él quien desvía la mirada, haciendo que mi corazón se acelere por la incertidumbre, pero no me atrevo a dejar de mirarlo.

—Aunque, si soy sincero, no es la primera vez que siento eso contigo. Al decir verdad, creo que ya lo sentía antes, cuando... c-cuando te miraba a los ojos. La idea de que algo pudiera estarte haciendo tan triste me preocupaba en serio, p-pero... En el torneo pasado, tú apenas y permitías que alguien se acercara lo suficiente a ti y en muy raras ocasiones aceptabas unirte a una conversación así que... pensé que talvez simplemente no querías relacionarte con nadie y yo... yo tenía que respetar eso... —lo veo forzar una sonrisa que se ve extremadamente triste—. Después, me di cuenta que empezabas a dejar que Roy se acercara a ti, a hablar con él y hasta hace poco sólo lo aceptabas a él.

¿Estaré alucinando? lo que oí en la voz Link pudieran ser... ¿celos?

—Cuando supe que vendrías a este nuevo torneo, decidí que debía intentar hablarte, pero... bueno, nunca parecía un buen momento porque, siempre estabas con Roy o con Ike y... no sé. A pesar de que veía que empezabas a hablar más con ellos, no podía dejar de preocuparme y... Pit empezó a darse cuenta de que yo... —Veo como un intenso rubor se posa en sus mejillas justo antes de que pueda continuar un poco avergonzado—, b-bueno, de que yo te veía en la hora del almuerzo, así que... empezó a ir a su mesa cada mañana para peguntar cómo estabas, esperando que así yo...

Aun sin querer, una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios al notar como el sonrojo de las mejillas de Link sigue aumentando, y el que ahora juegue con uno de sus aretes de forma nerviosa, me hacen difícil el poder contener una pequeña risa.

—¡Ah, perdón! —su pequeña demostración de pánico no hace más que hacerme más difícil contener la risa, ¿quién diría que el Héroe del Tiempo podría ponerse tan nervioso con algo así? y más aun, que pudiera verse tan lindo haciéndolo—. ¡Sé que es raro pero...!

—Jajaja, calma, está bien —al menos eso lo ha tranquilizado un poco, aunque el sonrojo no abandona sus mejillas y ahora se extiende hasta la punta de sus orejas.

Debería ser ilegal ser tan lindo.

—Hace poco me di cuenta que eras tú el que... si bueno, el que me veía en el almuerzo.

—¿Qué! Ah, pero, pero... —¿Más pánico, Linkillo? Jajaja ¡eres adorable!

Un segundo, ¿acabo de pensar que un chico es adorable...?

Veo como hunde su cabeza en sus hombros, talvez él no tenía que saber eso.

—Y... ¿n-no te... molesta?

Tardo unos intantes en asimilar la pregunta, de nuevo me distraje pensando en lo lindo que... ¿que rayos pasa con mi cabeza! Muy bien, Marth, concentrate, puedes hacerlo.

—Ah, creo que no, al principio era un poco extraño, pero cuando me di cuenta que, s-sí, que... que eras tú creo que... creo que incluso me sentí algo alhagado de que...

Bien hecho, ahora acabas de decir algo raro y acabas de avergonzarte a ti mismo, ¿qué clase de...?

—¿E-en serio?

—Ah... pues... —Siento mis mejillas arder de una forma que jamás en mi vida, ¿por qué me estoy sienitendo así?­ Me siento tan apenado que ni siqueira puedo mirarlo ahora—. S-sí, incluso creo que... que te veías algo lind... ah, ammm.... curioso, haciendo eso y era... divertido jugar contigo, s-supongo.

Siento como si mi corazón latiera a toda velicidad, tanto que pareciera que quiere salirse de mi pecho, ¿qué son todas estás cosas que estoy diciendo? ¿y a un chico! Aggr, me siento tan frustado y a la vez tan... tan apenado y con esta urgencia de... de...

Bien, Marth, suspira... trata de calmarte, Link es comprensivo, entendera y... sólo... míralo y explícale.

Apenas also la mirada, me encuentro con un Link con las mejillas del color de manzanas, y una sonrisa casi imperseptible en su gesto de sorpresa y sus ojos... ¡Oh, sus ojos! Tienen ese brillo tan especial y... de pronto vuelve la mira al piano, con una sonrisa ahora completamente visible... la más hermosa de las sonrisas que jamás en mi vida hubiera visto...

—Eso... es... es bueno s-saber eso... —dice mordiendo su labio inferior, como intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

De pronto me encuentro sin aliento ante su presencia, ¿desde cuándo el Hylian tiene tanto poder sobre mí? Siento elevarse nuevamente el calor en mis mejillas, si eso aún es posible cuando me percato del suave roce sobre los dedos que jamás dejaron el piano, a sabiendas de las petición silenciosa del rubio a mi lado. Y es como si mi cuerpo hubiera dejado de esperar mis ordenes, pues me encuentro ahora mismos entrelazando mis dedos con los Link, quien, tímidamente, se recarga en mi hobro (que suerte que ninguno de nosotros use armadura si no es para una batalla). Siento como si mi corazón fuera a estallar, late tan rápido que puedo escucharlo en mis oídos y... de alguna forma estoy seguro que Link se siente igual. De alguna forma confundido, avergonzado, culposo y, sin embargo taaaaan bien.

—¿Marth...?

—¿Mmh?

—Sólo... sólo quiero que sepas que, q-que sin importar cual sea, que tan rápida, pesada, ligera o triste sea, yo... yo estaré siempre aquí para tocar cualquiera sea la melodía que haya en tu corazón.

Esas palabras... esas simples palabras pudieran acabar conmigo, derribar cada una de las murallas a mi alrededor, ¿cómo es que el chico más callado es quien resulta ser al final quien sabe exactamente lo que debe decir? Inclino un poco mi cabeza para recargarla en la de él, y ahora puedo oler ese delicado olor a shampoo de vainilla... tan intoxicante. Pudiera quedarme así una vida... en ese momento, junto a él...

Siento como se mueve un poco e internamente odio permitirle separarse de mí. Siento su otra mano buscar mi mejilla mientras sigue mirandome recargando su barbilla en mi hombro... esos ojos... realmente yo podría morir en esos ojos y no arrepentirme de ello, todo en él es perfecto, su cabello, sus lindas orejas, su nariz respingada, sus lindas mejillas aún sonrojadas, sus labios... sus labios... Es como si apenas me percatara de lo cerca que nos encontramos, y cada instante más cerca al punto de que puedo sentir su respiración sobre mí... es demasiada la tentación como para ignorarla. Me pregunto si esos lindos pétalos de duranzo serán igual de suaves como parecen ser... me pregunto si...

Me pregunto en qué momento cerramos por completo la distancia de forma que nuestros labios se encontran mientras cerrabamos los ojos en un éxtasis innombrable... Ambrosia es lo que es el néctar de sus labios, bebida de los dioses... tan suave y sutil... tan perfecto y puro...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese noche, sería aquella que cada uno de los habitantes de la mansión Brawl recordaría por siempre como la noche en la que escucharon la canción más alegre, romantica y vivaz, la mejor de todas su vida. Una melodía en la que, sin lugar a dudas, su compositor e intérprete había derramado todo su corazón al sonido melodioso de un piano...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Yo estaré siempre aquí para tocar cualquiera sea la melodía que haya en tu corazón."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas noches más tarde, esos mismos inquilinos se encontrarían con otro tipo de... "sonidos románticos" de los cuales la mayoría no se encontraría muy complacidos de oír... Pero creo que ustedes saben bien a qué me refiero.

* * *

_Agrr!! Por favor si el escrito tiene algun error les suplico me perdonen, apenas terminé de escribirlo y son... bueno las 2:50 am !! y por fallas técnicas con mi Wold, terminé escribiendolo en el WoldPad, que tiene muchas menos opciones y claro, entre las que no tiene está la de autocorrección.... así que, me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía._

_Y si llegaste hasta aquí, creo que es justo decir: ¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias por leeeeeeeer!!!! Espero tener la dicha de leer uno que otro review de usdes estaría muy feliz de hacerlo. D: sñe que la parejita que escogí no es del todo común pero ¡los encuentro irresistiblemente lindos juntos! Igual me gustaría saber que opinana al respecto de eso..._

_Por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer otro fic del Smash, pero esta vez uno más largo, ya tenog muchas ideas para ello, así que, si pudieras darme la oportunidad de ofrecerte algo mejor me gustaría que en un futuro pudieras leer esto que planeo llamar **Amor unilateral**, y un adelanto del sumario es algo asi como: _

_"Ike quiere a Pit, Pit quiere a Link, Link quiere a Marth, pero Marth quiere a Ike... Acorde a Pit, no hay nada más doloroso que un corazón roto" _

_¿No se que piensan de eso? ¿creen que funcione? _

_Nuevamente, ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!! y si no es mucha molestia, un par de sus reviews me harian muy feliz :D ¿quieren hacerme feliz?_

_Matta ne~!!!_


End file.
